Yoo My Aqua
by Daejae24
Summary: "kita tak perlu tahu dimana kita tinggal….Dimana kita bersekolah…Jangan pedulikan apapun…Cuma perasaan 'suka' yang menyatukan kita… akhir bulan agustus nanti, kita akan tahu jati diri kita masing-masing. Saat itu mungkin segalanya harus berakhir. Tapi… yang penting kita tetap menyimpan perasaan 'suka' itu." DAEJAE Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Yoo My Aqua

Summary :

"kita tak perlu tahu dimana kita tinggal….Dimana kita bersekolah…Jangan pedulikan apapun…Cuma perasaan **'suka'** yang menyatukan kita… akhir bulan agustus nanti, kita akan tahu jati diri kita masing-masing. Saat itu mungkin segalanya harus berakhir. Tapi… yang penting kita tetap menyimpan perasaan **'suka'** itu." DAEJAE Fanfiction^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : Moon Jongup and Choi Junhong

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Sekarang musim panas telah tiba. Disebuah jembatan diatas laut, berdiri seorang namja manis yang memakai topi musim panasnya, tidak lupa sebuah koper dan tas ransel yang diletakkan diatas kopernya berada disebelahnya. Namja ini melepaskan topi dikepalanya dan tangan yang satunya memegang pagar pembatas jembatan ini. Lalu namja ini melepas topinya kelaut bebas dan topi tersebut langsung terbang ditiup angin.

"selamat tinggal…"

"kau telah berbohong padaku.."

"kau bilang akan membawaku kelaut, saat hari jadi kita yang ke 1…"

"biarlah kau hilang bersama dengan topi pemberianmu itu… akan kubuang semuanya kelaut bersama kenangan kita selama setahun"

" _maaf aku sudah punya orang lain._ Itulah kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan padaku…hiks."

Kata namja ini sembari memegang pagar jembatan dengan tangan yang gemetar. Namja ini pun menundukkan kepalanya kearah laut yang berada dibawahnya.

"tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba namja ini –Youngjae dibuat kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan diapitkan diketiaknya dan menariknya untuk mundur dari pagar jembatan.

"kau masih muda, jangan bunuh diri. Jangan nekad!" kata namja yang baru saja menarik Youngjae dengan panic. Namja ini memakai topi dan juga memakai baju tanpa lengan.

"eh?! Bunuh diri? Bu..bukan siapa juga yang ingin bunuh diri!" Youngjae pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari namja ini. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor melaju kearah mereka dan langsung menyambar tas ransel milik Youngjae yang berada tepat diatas kopernya.

"ma…malingggg." Teriak Youngjae panic. Percuma saja dikejar, karena malingnya mengendarai motor.

Youngjae dan namja bertopi ini pun duduk dipinggir jalan.

"bagaimana ini…semua uangku berada didalam tas ranselku." Keluh Youngjae sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya.

"maaf, ini semua salahku."

"ongkos kereta untuk pulang kerumah, biaya untuk menginap di Losmen. Uang untuk beli kembang api pun tidak ada…semuanya hilang…"

"kembang api? Kau kan Cuma sendirian"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menginap ditempatku."

'apa!?'

"aku menyewa sebuah Cottage bersama teman-temanku, selama liburan musim panas ini. Tidak masalah kalau nambah satu orang lagi." Lanjutnya.

"ba..baguslah. tapi… apakah tidak apa-apa? Mungkin kau bersama dengan kekasihmu."

"tenang saja semuanya namja." Jawabnya sembari melepaskan topi yang dipakainya dan menyibakkan poni yang keatas karena berkeringat. " ah gerahnya."

' _wajahnya…'_

"maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Youngjae.

"aku ganteng yaa." Jawabnya sembari nyengir dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ja..jangan geer." Tiba-jiba saja wajah Youngjae jadi memerah."a..aku tidak mau berusan denga namja lagi."

"ohh putus cinta ya? Pantas Cuma sendiri"

"uhh!"

Mereka berdua pun tiba ditempat milik namja ini.

"aku pulang.." sahutnya.

"ehh Daehyun kau sudah pulang?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"wahh siapa namja manis ini?" Tanya temannya yang lain.

"dia Youngjae, katanya mau menginap disini sebentar."

"ohh, Youngjae hyung silahkan masuk."

"tenang saja, kau boleh memakai kamarku." Kata namja ini-Daehyun, yang melihat Youngjae terlihat canggung.

"saatnya makan malam.."

"wahh asyik yang ini rasa baru nih." Kata Daehyun dengan semangat.

Youngjae yang melihatnya pun hanya memandang beberapa cup mie yang berada diatas meja makan dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"dari kemarin kalian hanya makan mie instan?" Tanya Youngjae.

"memangnya kenapa?" Daehyun malah balik bertanya."semalam rasa ayam bawang, hari ini rasa kari. Menu ganti terus." Ujar Daehyun.

Apa boleh buat. Youngjae saat ini sedang memasak didapur.

"wahh hebat! Ada yang bisa masak." Seru Daehyun dan dua orang teman lainnya. Jongup dan Junhong.

"huhh, aku memasak seadanya saja ya? Yang bahannya ada dikulkas."

Setelahnya,Youngjae pun pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Youngjae hanya melihat Jongup dan Junhong saja yang sedang bermain game.

"hm Junhong-ah, dimana Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae dengan canggung. Entah kenapa tanpa ada Daehyun dia merasa canggung berada disana.

"molla, tadi Daehyun hyung bilang dia akan pergi dulu keluar sebentar."

Youngjae pun mendengus, dan langsung masuk kekamarnya, yang seharusnya adalah kamar milik Daehyun.

"kamana sih, si Daehyun itu?"

Youngjae saat ini sedang rebahan diatas kasur, sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Youngjae-ya, ayo kita pergi kelaut." Ajak Daehyun didepan pintu kamar miliknya, yang sekarang sedang ditempati oleh Youngjae.

"eh kelaut? Mau apa?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Youngjae, Daehyun pun menarik lengan Youngjae dan langsung membawanya ke pinggir laut. Disana sudah ada Jongup dan Junhong dan sedang bermain kembang api.

"ini untuk mu." Kata Daehyun seraya menyerahkan beberapa batang kembang api kepada Youngjae.

"eh?..."

"Daehyun hyung ternyata tadi pergi untuk membeli kembang api." Kata Jongup memberitahu Yougjae yang terlihat kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Youngjae jadi berbinar-binar. _'Uang untuk beli kembang api pun tidak ada…'_ apa karena ucapan ku itu, Daehyun langsung pergi untuk membelinya? Batin Youngjae _. Ternyata dia sangat memperhatikanku._

Mereka berempat pun bersenang-senang dipinggir laut yang dingin dimalam hari ini, ditemani dengan beberapa kembang api.

'ternyata ada juga namja yang baik hati…' batin Youngjae sembari tersenyum lebar.

"akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum."

"Daehyun-na…terima kasih kembang apinya." Youngjae pun tersenyum sangat manisnya, hingga membuat hati Daehyun berdebar-debar dan membuat pipinya merona juga.

' _beberapa namja …memang makhluk tak terduga. Tadinya kukira aku bakal sendirian menghabiskan musim panas ini. Aku beruntung berada diantara mereka.'_

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, disebuah pantai ditempat Youngjae menginap bersama teman-teman Daehyun. Youngjae mulai bekerja sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang untuk ongkos pulangnya. Youngjae berjualan ice cream, ya karena ini musim panas.

"hyung beli ice creamnya dua." Seru Junhong yang melihat Youngjae melewati mereka.

"hyung panas-panas begini masih berjualan?" Tanya Jongup.

"yah makin panas kan makin laris." Jawab Youngjae dengan sebuah senyuman."eh dimana Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae yang memang tidak melihat Daehyun diantara mereka.

"itu, Daehyun hyung sedang bermain selancar." Tunjuk Junhong mengarah kelaut.

Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun yang sedang bermain selancar dengan tersenyum keren pun hanya bisa berguman."keren…"

' _jangan terlena! Setelah musim panas ini berakhir aku dan dia pasti tidak akan bertemu lagi.'_ Batin Youngjae dengan khawatir. _'aku tak ingin putus cinta lagi.'_

Youngjae pun berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai, setelah ice cream yang dijualnya laris semuanya.

"tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah Daehyun disuatu tempat." Gumam Youngjae sembari membayang kan wajah Daehyun yang terlihat sangat familiar.

"hey manis, sendirian saja?" tiba-tiba dua orang namja menghampiri Youngjae."ayo, main bersama kita." Ajaknya.

"tidak ah.." jawab Youngjae canggung,

"ayolah, kau sudah selesai kerja sambilannya kan? Temani kami sebentar saja." Ajaknya lagi. "atau..kau takut kekasihmu marah?"

"aku tidak punya kekasih!" youngjaepun berbalik arah dan mencoba untuk berlari tapi tiba-tiba saja Youngjae menabrak seseorang.

Brukk

'Daehyun!'

"Youngjae-ya…" jangan lupakan yah kalau Daehyun itu tidak pernah melepas topinya.

"Daehyun-na, untung kau datang…" kata Youngjae sembari menghapus air mata disudut matanya yang hampir saja menetes. Youngjae pun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Daehyun dan menarik jaket yang dikenakan Daehyun dan menyandarkan keningnya didada bidang milik Daehyun.

' _padahal aku tidak ingin menangis lagi…'_

"hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang kesetahun. Tapi…hiks.." Youngjae pun menangis sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya didada milik Daehyun." Tapi… kami pisah sekolah dan hubungan kami pun jadi merenggang…pokoknya aku tak mau lagi menjalin hubungan jarak jauh…"

' _air mataku tak mau berhenti, andai saja topi itu masih ada, aku bisa menyembunyikan air mata ini…'_

Pluk

Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun memasangkan topi miliknya kekepala Youngjae. Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun.

"kau salah…dia pasti bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Kalau memang dialah takdirmu…kalian tak akan terpisahkan oleh jarak." Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun lekat-lekat, kenapa kata-katanya bisa begitu indah? "perasaan **'suka'** itu akan akan selalu menyatukan kalian." Lanjut Daehyun sembari tersenyum hanyat." Ulurkan tanganmu." Setelah tangan Youngjae terulur, Daehyun pun memberikan sesuatu kepada Youngjae.

'a..apa ini?' ternyata itu adalah sebuah cangkang kerang yang sangat indah berwarna biru laut.

"untukmu." Kata Daehyun lagi sembari tersenyum. Youngjae menerimanya dengan senang hati.

' _Tadinya..kukira aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi…tapi…'_

"aku suka Daehyun."

Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun memeluk leher Youngjae, dan hidung Youngjae tepat berada dibahu kiru milik Daehyun. Mata Youngjae membulat sempurna saat ini.

"Youngjae-ya… jadilah kekasihku." Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Daehyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata Youngjae makin membulat saja mendengar pengutaraan Daehyun. Daehyun pun melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap hazel Yougjae dengan sangat serius.

"kita tak perlu tahu dimana kita tinggal….Dimana kita bersekolah…Jangan pedulikan apapun…Cuma perasaan **'suka'** yang menyatukan kita… akhir bulan agustus nanti, kita akan tahu jati diri kita masing-masing. Saat itu mungkin segalanya harus berakhir. Tapi… yang penting kita tetap menyimpan perasaan **'suka'** itu." Lanjut Daehyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus, Youngjae yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Daehyun pun akhirnya terharu."Meski harus berpisah… Pasti kita akan bertemu lagi." Lanjut Daehyun lagi, Youngjae pun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Daehyun sembari menangis dan tersenyum bahagia didalam pelukan Daehyun, Daenyun pun membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat.

"iya…" jawab Youngjae mantap _. 'Sinar mata Daehyun bagai lembutnya mentari di pagi hari…Kehangatan sinar matanya itu… Mencairkan semua keraguan dalam hatiku.'_

.

.

.

.

"ehh Youngjae-ya, besok pagi kita kelaut yuk?" ajak Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae sedang berjualan lagi ice cream hari ini.

"nde?"

"dipagi hari laut indah sekali lho, kau maukan bermain seluncur denganku?"

"iya deh." Jawab Youngjae ceria. _'Musin panas kali ini… Aku jatuh cinta lagi.'_

Paginya Youngjae dan Daehyun pun pergi kelaut seperti yang mereka janjikan kemarin. Youngjae berlari-lari seperti anak keci, Daehyun yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum gemas.

"wahh… indahnyaaa…" youngjae pun berlari dibelakang Daehyun."menghapus semua jejak kaki kita.." ujar Youngjae sembari menginjak bekas telapak kaki Daehyun yang tercetak dipasir.'aduh aku Cuma berdua dengan Daehyun dilaut seluas ini.." pikiran Youngjae pun jadi ngawur. Youngjae pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"wahh, menyenangkan sekali…" saat ini Youngjae dan Daehyun sudah berada ditengah laut. Youngjae sedang tengkurap diatas papan selancar yang mengapung diatas air laut sedang Daehyun berada dalam air laut disebelah Youngjae."Daebak… Aku bisa melihat kedalam laut dengan sangat jelas." Kata Youngjae sembari menengadahkan pandangannya kedasar laut.

"indahkan?" tiba-tiba saja Daehyun melihat leontin yang mengalung sempurna dileher milik Youngjae."leontin itu…"

"iya baguskan? Kerang hadiah darimu aku jadikan leontin. Agar bisa kubawa kemana-mana." Kata Youngjae sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya."tapi aku terharu sekali. Aku cupa pernah melihat laut sekilas dibianglala."

"bianglala?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"iya. Malu-maluin yah? Ada sebuah taman hiburan didekat rumahku. Disana aku naik bianglala, begitu gondolanya naik keatas, Cuma sekilas, aku bisa melihat laut yang berkilauan. Pokoknya indah sekali, sampai-sampai aku naik berulangkali." Cerita youngjae dengan sangat ceria.

"kita lihat bersama yuk? Akupun ingin melihat lautmu iyu Youngjae-ya." Ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum.

"Daehyun-na.." Youngjae pun mencoba berdiri, tapi Youngjae kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnyapun Youngjae tercebur kedalam air. Daehyun yang melihat itu pun mencoba menolong Youngjae yang tenggelam. Akhirnya Youngjaepun berada dalam pelukan Daehyun, jarak antara wajah mereka begitu dekat. Daehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mencium Youngjae saat ini. Wajah Daehyun pun semakin mendekat, dekat… Youngjae yang tahu itu perlahan-lahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Bibit Daehyunpun mendarat dengan sempurna dibibir milik Youngjae, Daehyun melumatnya dengan sangat lembut, Youngjaepun ikut membalasnya. Mereka berdua pun larut dalam hangatnya laut musim panas ini.

.

.

TBC…

 **Kembali lagi dengan FF Daejae saya yang ke 3^^ terinspirasi lagi dari komik Jepang yang judulnya Aqua Marine's Lover Karya Miyawaki Yukino.**

 **Maaf ya Raeders-nim kalau saya bikin FF nya terinspirasi dari komik, walau dari komik juga kan lumayan susah, harus dituangkan ke dalam tulisan, komikkan hanya ada gambar dan percakapannya doangkan? Sekali lagi maaf yaaa*BOW***

 **Sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah bana, ngereview, fav, sama foll di FF saya yang sebelumnya (Rent you). Terimakasih banyak^^ *bow***

 **Mind to Review, Fav and Foll ? (biar saya nulisnya lebih semangatttt lagii^^)**

 **Sampai ketemu di FF Daejae saya selanjutnyaaaaa:D**

 **Sorry for typo:D**

 **Senang anda menikmatinya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo My Aqua

Summary :

"kita tak perlu tahu dimana kita tinggal….Dimana kita bersekolah…Jangan pedulikan apapun…Cuma perasaan **'suka'** yang menyatukan kita… akhir bulan agustus nanti, kita akan tahu jati diri kita masing-masing. Saat itu mungkin segalanya harus berakhir. Tapi… yang penting kita tetap menyimpan perasaan **'suka'** itu." DAEJAE Fanfiction^^

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : Kim Himchan

-Two shoot-

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Youngjae POV**

Tidak terasa sekarang akan memasuki bulan September. Hubunganku dengan Daehyun masih tetap sama hingga sekarang, tidak tahu segala sesuatu tentang satu sama lain. Tapi kami masih tetap berhubungan, dan kami pun beberapa kali bertemu ditempatnya Junhong.

Aku saat ini sedang berbalanja bahan-bahan masakan untuk ku berikan pada Daehyun, karena aku baru saja menemukan sebuah majalah yang menuliskan sebuah masakan yang sepertinya enak.

 **Author POV**

"hehe sepertinya Daehyun akan menyukai ini." Ujar Youngjae sembari terus menatap majalah yang dipegangnya tanpa memerhatikan jalan, dan Youngjae pun menabrak seseorang, majalah yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh.

"wahh majalahku…mana halaman resep tadi…" panic Youngjae, ia pun membuka lembar demi lembar majalahnya. Hingga Youngjae pun menemukan gambar seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hatinya.

"eh? Dae…Daehyun?"

"wahh lihat itu Daehyun-ku." Ujar seorang yeoja yang kebetulan sedang berada disebelah Youngjae.

"mana ada itu Daehyun-ku. Katanya Daehyun tidak mempunyai kekasih" kata temannya yang sama-sama yeoja sambil tertawa berdua.

"eiyy kalau ketahuan berpacaran bisa habis karirnya nanti."

Youngjae yang mendengarnya lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap sebuah banner iklan yang menampilkan seorang Jung Daehyun sedang mengiklankan sebuah produk makanan. "a..apakah kalian mengenal namja itu?" Tanya Youngjae kepada dua yeoja yang ada disebelahnya sembari menunjuk banner yang terpampang besar dihadapannya.

"masa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu idol pendatang baru yang sedang beken-bekennya dikalangan remaja." Jawab salah satu yeoja dengan semangat.

Youngjae hanya ber-oh dan membungkukkan kepalanya dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil berlari. _'ti..tidak mungkin Daehyun yang kukenal adalah Daehyun itu.'_ Ujar Youngjae sembari menyeka air matanya yang hampir keluar dari sudut matanya.

Setibanya dirumah, Youngjae langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Drrrrt Drrrrt

Daehyun menelponnya.'bagaimana ini?' batin Youngjae. Youngjae pun mengngkat panggilan dari Daehyun dengan pandangan mata yang sedih.

"nn nde?"

'kau tidak lupakan siang ini kita akan bertemu?.' Tanya Daehyun disebrang sana.

"nde aku tidak lupa."

'aku akan menunggumu didepan minimarket dekat taman bermain.' Katanya lagi.

"ya…."

'neo gwaen…'

Tanpa mendengarkan respon Daehyun, Youngjae langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Youngjae pun pergi berjalan-jalan sejenak diwaktu pagi menjelang siang ini. Tiba-tiba Youngjae melihat segerombolan orang-orang.'sedang apa mereka?' youngjae pun penasaran dan mendekati kerumunan itu. Tiba-tiba saja air mata Youngjae mengalir.

' _meskipun aku dapat melihat Daehyun dengan jelas…. Tapi dia begitu jauh dari pandanganku….keajaiban musim panas…pupus sudah….padahal aku percaya, Daehyun tak akan berubah meski jarak memisahkan kami..hiks. tapi…bagaimanapun aku harus menyampaikan pesan terakhirku pada Daehyun.'_

Didepan sebuah minimarket didekat sebuah taman hiburan terlihat seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam memakai topi dan jangan lupakan dia pun memakai sebuah masker penutup mulut. Namja ini terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menatap sebuah banner iklan, dan seketika itu matanya jadi membulat sempurna.

'Youngjae bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?' tanyanya dalam batin.

Ya namja ini Daehyun melihat sebuah tulisan yang terpampang jelas dibanner iklan miliknya yang bertuliskan.

' **SELAMAT TINGGAL'**

Ya tidak salah lagi itu pasti perbuatan Youngjae, kekasihnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Daejae**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Musim panas pun berakhir, Youngjae kembali menjalani akitivitas sehari-harinya yaitu bersekolah.

"ini Youngjae-ya, tumben kau meminta foto seorang idol, biasanya kau tidak tertarik akan hal-hal semacam ini. Seorang Jung Daehyun lagi." Kata temannya, kita langsung sebut saja Himchan.

"hehe aku hanya ingin saja.." jawab Youngjae sembari tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"mwo? Mwo? Mwo? Jung Daehyun?" teman-teman sekeliling Yougjae pun langsung mengerubungi Youngjae dan Himchan.

"keren ya?... sekarang ini dia jadi semakin beken lho.." ujar teman yeoja Youngjae, sembari melihat-lihat foto yang berada ditangan Youngjae.

"tumben Youngjae-ya, kau menyukai hal seperti ini."kata temannya yang lain.

"hehe ya begitulah…"

' _musim panas telah berakhir… Daehyun kembali menjadi sosok idola. Tapi dihatiku…. Musim panas itu tetap ada dan tak akan pernah berubah.'_

.

Saat ini Youngjae sedang dalam perjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, sembari mengaitkan sebuah headset dikedua telinganya. Ya Youngjae sedang mendengarkan radio, yang sedang mewanwancarai Daehyun. Youngjae pun tersenyum sendu.

'selamat siang. Bersama kita telah hadir sang idola remaja. Jung Daehyun!'

'nde selamat siang.' Sapa Daehyun diradio.

'katanya Daehyun-ssi akan merilis album solomu.'

'nde, itu berjudul Yoo My Aqua.'

Youngjae yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pun membulatkan kedua bola matanya dengan sangat sempurna.

'seperti lagu musim panas ya? Aqua itu lautkan ?' Tanya sang penyiar radio.

'nde, tapi ini adalah laut yang terlihat dipuncak bianglala.'

'apakah ada laut yang seperti itu?'

'nde, orang yang sangat kusayangi mengatakannya kepadaku.'

'wahh siapakah orang itu, dia beruntung sekali. Ohh apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan judul lagu yang seharus YOU menjadi YOO?'

'nde, itu tepat sekali, itu adalah nama seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.' Mungkin saat ini Daehyun sedang tersenyum cerah, tapi Youngjae tak akan bisa melihat hal itu.' Setelah acara ini selesai pun aku akan langsung datang menemuinya.'

 _Tidak mungkin!_ Youngjae pun berlari menuju taman hiburan yang berada dekat rumahnya. Setelah sampai Youngjae mendudukan dirinya dibangku dekat bianglala yang selalu ia naiki. _Padahal aku sudah meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun._

 _Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya._

 _biarlah aku bertemu dengan Daehyun sekali lagi._

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama Youngjae terus menyapukan pandangannya kesana-kemari, tapi seseorang yang diharapkannya datang tak kunjung tiba. Ada rasa sedih dan kecewa dalam hati Youngjae. Tiba-tiba pandangan Youngjae lurus kedepan. Ya tertuju pada seorang namja yang memakai topi serta berpakaian serba hitam, namja itu tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya. Youngjaepun tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya yang tanpa permisi mengaliri pipi chubbynya, Youngjae tersenyum, ya senyum yang sangat cerah. Youngjae bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Daehyun yang sudah mulai mendekat kearahnya. Daehyun yang melihatnya lalu melepaskan topinya dan memasangkan ke kepala Youngjae dan membalas pelukan Youngjae dengan sangat erat.

" _I Found Yoo My Aqua…_."

 **The End**

 **Yeah akhirnya beres! Maaf jadi di two shoot-in, soalnya aku sibuk sama FF Daejae yang lainnya hehe:D**

 **Terima kasih banyak pada yang sudah baca, review, favorite, sama follow nih FF *bow***

 **Sekalian promosi^^ baca juga FF Daejae saya yang judulnya TWINS?! FF ini juga ada EXOnya juga^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF Daejae saya berikutnya(lambai-lambai tangan bareng Daejae)**

 **Apakah kalian kepikiran untuk Review lagi?^^ favorite and follow?**


End file.
